


A simple Request and its Consequences

by Schattengestalt



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, FTM John Watson, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining John, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattengestalt/pseuds/Schattengestalt
Summary: After having shared a flat with Sherlock for years, John believes that nothing can surprise him anymore. He is wrong."You need to go to prison."John's head jerked up at the statement and he stared in utter disbelief at Sherlock.





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story with two chapters but I hope you will still like it. The high rating is because of the second chapter which I will hopefully be able to post next week. It's already written but I still need to make some edits.
> 
> That said, enjoy this chapter and let me know how you liked it. :)

###  The Request

"You need to go to prison."

 

John's head jerked up at the statement and he stared in utter disbelief at Sherlock. His friend who had managed to squeeze all of his overly long limbs into the small space of his armchair and looked like he had just commented on the weather. Though Sherlock never commented on the weather - not if it wasn't case related at least.

 

"Excuse me," John tried even as his heart pounded madly away in its ribcage. He must have misheard. Sherlock - his best friend - wouldn't suggest that John confessed to one of the countless crimes he had committed in the name of justice and - more often than not - to save his friend's sorry arse. A very attractive arse, mind but this wasn't the point here. No, the point was...

 

"You need to go to prison," Sherlock repeated himself, a trace of annoyance evident in his voice now. "It's the best solution, really."

 

"The best... Okay, Sherlock, listen." John leaned forward in his armchair and leveled his deadliest glare at his friend. "I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden. Frankly I don't care if you have a moral crisis or if it's some sort of social experiment but I am certainly not going to prison. Neither for saving your life nor that of a client of yours. You never stroke me as the type to feel guilty over something that happened years ago. I know that murder doesn't become time-barred but..."

 

"Oh please, John don't be dull." Sherlock had the nerve to role his eyes at him. 

 

John hovered between punching his friend in the face and throwing an ashtray at him. He would have gone for the punching him in the end - the feeling of bare knuckles hitting soft skin was much more satisfying - if Sherlock hadn't hurried to explain himself. 

 

"I don't want you to go to prison for a crime that you have committed but I need you put away in a high security level prison for a couple of weeks - a month maximum."

 

John blinked, processed the information and then shook his head. "That makes even less sense. Why would you want..."

 

"For a case. Obviously." Sherlock huffed out an annoyed breath like John was an especially stupid student. "We went over it just minutes ago."

 

"No, we didn't." John closed the book that still lay on the armrest of his chair and placed it on the table between them. He had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't get around to reading another page today. "You have probably gone over your brilliant plan in this huge Mind Palace of yours but I have no clue as to what you are talking about. We have been over this, Sherlock." Despite the situation an amused smile played around the corner of John's lips. "I can't remember the details of a conversation that has only taken place in your head."

 

"How inconvenient." If the topic had been anything else John would have laughed at Sherlock's pout - and dreamed about kissing it away later on. As it was he mentally laid out his arguments against going to prison when Sherlock took a deep breath to start his explanation.

 

"As has been brought to my attention recently a new criminal operation has risen to power in London. So far no one has managed to track down their leaders or figure out how they are organized."

 

"Moriarty," John blurted out before he mentally slapped himself for this stupid lapse in logic. The criminal mastermind was dead and Sherlock had made sure that no member of his network walked free. John pushed aside the pain and grief this reminder brought with it. They had moved past all the pain and grief. There was no need for dwelling on it when he had forgiven Sherlock for faking his death long ago. Instead John concentrated on the explanation of his friend. God forbid if he missed the part, where he agreed to go to prison for a case.

 

Sherlock left John's interjection uncommented as he laid down more facts about the case. "I will spare you all the details I have figured out for now - you will be briefed before you are picked up - and cut right to the heart of the matter. I have found out that the organization operates from within Her Majesty's Prison Wakefield but I still have no clue as to how they exchange information and orders. Actually it shouldn't be possible and yet... it is. Therefore..."

 

"You want me to infiltrate the HM Prison Wakefield, the largest high security prison in the whole of western Europe which is filled to the brink with the scum of this planet?!" It didn't sound better when John spoke it out loud. 

 

Sherlock for his part though didn't even bat an eyelid at his exclamation. "I'm almost certain that the men we are looking for have neither molested children nor raped and tortured countless women. In fact I believe that they are in this prison of their own free will. It's the perfect place to lead a criminal organization from if you have figured out how to get your information in and out. No one will look for a criminal mastermind in prison."

 

"No one but you," John murmured to himself and earned a beaming smile from Sherlock. 

 

"Exactly! So, now that you see how important this operation is let's get down to business and..."

 

"No! Stop!" John couldn't stop the panic that crept into his voice as Sherlock jumped to his feet and grabbed his phone. His friend had too good connections to the government - aka Mycroft - for John to let this exclamation go. If he didn't put his foot down now he would probably wake up in a cell next to a serial rapist. "I'm not going! Not even if the peace of the world depended on it," John added harshly, when Sherlock opened his mouth to protest. "I will not be imprisoned with murderers, rapists and child molesters on the off chance to dismantle a criminal organization."

 

"You are unreasonable, John." With a huff and an annoyed pout on his lips - which would have been adorable otherwise - Sherlock fell back into his armchair. "The men we are looking for are neither of these things. Admittedly they have probably killed and planned the murder of numerous people but..."

 

"You are telling me that it would be easy for me to do this job because our men aren't rapists?!" 

 

Either Sherlock had lost his mind or he had put more than his usual amount of nicotine patches on his arm. There was no other explanation for his satisfied nod. Well there was but... No, John didn't want to believe that this was part of his friend's plan. That he would willingly endanger John in this manner just to... No, certainly even Sherlock had his limits as to what he would risk to solve a case. He wouldn't put John in harms way - not like this at least - not after everything they had been through and...

 

"Shall I just share the shower with them every day and keep count of the men who don't rape me?!" He needed to understand. If this was part of Sherlock's plan because of John's history then it would be wise to part ways with his best friend. It didn't matter that cutting Sherlock out of his life would hurt like hell but John wasn't willing to live with someone who would use this part of him as a trump card.

 

"And you call me a drama queen." 

 

If Sherlock sighed once more like he was a put out teacher then John would happily split his lips. To hell with the wisdom behind The Woman's words. 

 

"You are a competent fighter and even if one or two men try something, I'm certain that you can hold your own. As soon as word gets around that you are a tough one - better break a few bones - then they will leave you alone. It's not like in this American movies you love to watch. They won't all line up to..."

 

"Yes, they will." John's voice dripped with bitterness as he met Sherlock's confused gaze with a sardonic smirk. "I believe you that you can't imagine how bad it would get." Because John had realized a long time ago that Sherlock was more than a little naive when it came to anything sexual. Besides, John had learned how to recognize when his friend was honestly confused which he was right now. "But what do you think a bunch of hundreds of men - cooped up for years or even for life - will do to a trans man that has never had bottom surgery?!" 

 

"I... They... what?"

 

John almost laughed at Sherlock's perplexed look... almost. Honestly had his friend forgotten to take into consideration that these men - these monsters - wouldn't see John as one of them. That they wouldn't recognize him as a man but see him as a woman? Even worse that they would believe him to be a piece of meat with three holes for their cocks to use. A shudder ran through his body at the thought. John had to suppress the urge to retch as he imagined how they would come onto him - calling him bitch, freak and whore \- while they touched him and...

 

"I didn't know." Sherlock's voice cut through the imaginary pictures that swirled through his head and he gaped at his friend in disbelief. "You didn't know that such scum wouldn't consider me a man or..."

 

"I didn't know that," Sherlock gestured helplessly in John's direction. "I never noticed."

 

"You... you never noticed that I'm transgender?" It sounded ridiculous when spoken out loud but before John could laugh at the absurdity of it his friend nodded. 

 

"No, it never occurred to me." Sherlock's face was pinched as the words were forced out of his mouth.

 

"But I thought... your deductions... right from the start." Obviously now it was John's turn to stutter but he had more than enough reason for it. After all it didn't happen every day that some fundamental truth you had always considered unshakable was suddenly torn apart. Like how John had believed that Sherlock had always known about John's gender identity and accepted it... accepted him. It had never been true. Sherlock hadn't known and therefore... John had just come out to him in an unspeakable clumsy way. 

 

All the color drained from his face as he recalled how he had revealed the state of his genitals to his best friend. Of course at this point he had still believed that Sherlock had already deduced every last one of his secrets. Now though the experience ranked embarrassing than the one time his Grandma had caught him training to pee against a tree while standing up.

 

"Sherlock," John began unsure how they were supposed to proceed from here but his friend held up his hand and got up from his armchair to slump down on the couch in his preferred position. "I need to think about this, John. Do you understand?"

 

Yes, he did. Everyone of his friends and family members - to whom he had come out - had needed to think about it before they had either accepted or rejected him. John understood that some people needed time to wrap their heads around what being transgender meant but... Somehow he had hoped that Sherlock would be different. A large part of him had believed that his friend would merely nod at John in acceptance and then they could move on with their lives at 221b. Still, if Sherlock needed some time to process the news then John would give it to him. Nevermind that cold dread settled in his chest at the possibility of losing his best friend forever once Sherlock re-emerged from the depths of his Mind Palace. 

OOO

 

"I'm sorry."

 

John snapped out of his thoughts at Sherlock's voice. He had gone over every possible scenario as to how his friend would react to revelation after Sherlock had got some time to deal with it. As it was, an apology from Sherlock hadn't featured in any of these scenarios. John turned slowly to meet Sherlock's gaze. Blue eyes were filled with guilt and regret as they met his and John swallowed hard as he tried - and failed - to find an explanation for this look that didn't mean the end of their friendship. 

 

"What are you sorry for?" 

 

Somehow John still managed to force the question out although he already feared to know the answer to it. It was extremely likely that Sherlock was apologizing because he couldn't imagine to be friends with him any longer. He wouldn't be the first to turn his back on John after he had come out to them. In fact Harry and he had been estranged long before his sister had started to call a bottle her best friend. She had never accepted that John was her brother - although she had pretended fairly well when Clara had been around. If it hadn't been for their shared genetics John doubted that they would have stayed in contact after she had moved away from home. Maybe she had only treated him with such disdain because while their parents had accepted that John was transgender they had given her a hard time for being a lesbian..To this day John hadn't understood how his father could have bought him his first binder but had forbidden Harry from spending time with her girlfriend. It was strange how the mind of people worked. Taking into consideration how unique Sherlock's brain was it shouldn't come as a surprise to John that his friend reacted differently than he had anticipated. 

 

"I'm sorry that I pushed you to a point at which you were forced to come out to me although you clearly didn't want me to know." 

 

John was wholly unprepared for both the words and the hurt that resonated in Sherlock's voice. Therefore it took him three attempts of opening and closing his mouth before anything came out of it. "Why wouldn't I want you to know?"

 

Sherlock sighed in exasperation. "Because you didn't tell me before." 

 

The Obviously went without saying and John was at a loss of words. The events of the day seemed to have robbed him of the ability to form coherent sentences. 

 

"You don't trust me and I can't even blame you after everything that I put you through. It's fine," Sherlock added in a resigned voice. "I can try to delete this knowledge about you if it makes you feel better."

 

"No!" In an instant John was out of his armchair and had crossed the distance to the couch. He crouched in front of it to be level with Sherlock's pained gaze. "I don't want you to delete anything."

 

"But why?"

 

Sherlock was rarely out of his depths but the pleading look in his eyes made it clear that he needed John to explain himself. As brilliant as Sherlock was emotions still tended to stump him and it was John's job to interpret them for him in such situations. Especially now that John was partly responsible for the confusion. 

 

"Because I trust you." It was that simple. John had always trusted Sherlock otherwise none of their crazy adventures would have taken place. John didn't dress up like a ninja for just everyone. He had his pride too.

 

Obviously though it was a too simple statement as Sherlock still looked lost.. "But you didn't tell me."

 

"No." John sighed quietly. "I didn't tell you because I believed that you already know."

 

"I got that but... how does this translate to you trusting me?" 

 

A small smile curved up John's lips as he took Sherlock's hand in his without even second-guessing himself. This question was easy to answer. "I never reminded you not to tell anyone or not to treat me like a woman, did I?"

 

Annoyance flickered for a brief moment over his friend's features. "Of course not. Otherwise you wouldn't have taken me by surprise today."

 

"That's because I always trusted you, Sherlock." A low chuckle fell from John's lips. "I trusted you to understand who I am and to treat me with respect. I was sure that you would never out me to anyone without my permission. I never doubted that you saw me as the man that I am."

 

John didn't get a chance to hold his breath at this part when Sherlock jumped right in. "And I will never see you as anything but a man." 

 

John beamed. He couldn't help himself, the biggest and brightest smile took over his whole face as he looked into Sherlock's honest eyes and saw an answering smile spread over his friend's features.

 

It was the perfect moment. The moment that was included in most Hollywood movies. The moment after a big revelation when the two heroes had overcome all obstacles and they were finally free to confess their love to each other by sharing an unrealistic perfect kiss. And because it was just this moment and John felt himself lean towards Sherlock, Lestrade's footsteps sounded on the stairs and the brilliant detective jumped from the couch like someone had pressed a secret button. It was by pure luck that he didn't break John's nose with his elbow in the process as he hurried in the direction of his bedroom to get properly dressed.

 

John shook his head, an amused smile on his lips - some things would never change - and got to his feet to great the Detective Inspector when Sherlock's voice echoed through the flat. 

 

"You don't need to go to prison by the way, Mycroft will handle it and I won't forget anything from today."

 

John laughed to himself as Lestrade looked at him with confused expression on his face. Leave it to Sherlock to pack a whole lot of information and meaning into two short sentences. Some things truly would never change, while others... might. 

 

John certainly understood Sherlock's last statement as a promise although he would undoubtedly have to wait until the conclusion of the next case before anything would happen. But John could wait as long as he knew that the ultimate outcome would be a positive one. And of that he was certain. 

 

John gestured for the DI to sit and wait - until Sherlock reappeared - to tell them of their newest case.


	2. The Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the second and last chapter of this story. :) The story gets its raiting because of this chapter so you know what to expect. ;)
> 
> A little side note: It should go without saying but obviously John doesn't represent all trans men. His preferences and experiences are solely his own.
> 
> And now enjoy this chapter. :)

The Consequences

 

"This was bloody brilliant, Sherlock." 

 

John grinned up at his friend as he kicked off his boots when they finally stumbled into the flat. They had tried to find a serial killer for three days until Sherlock had figured out that not everything was as it had seemed. 

 

"Please John," Sherlock rolled his eyes in mock annoyance although it became apparent by his satisfied expression that the praise was more than welcome. "A jealous husband who kills his wife and her lover and then makes it look like a serial killer is going around dismembering women. He had easy access to the body parts at the morgue he worked at and putting them in places where they would be found by someone was also child's play. If the staff at the morgue had been as competent as Molly then they would have noticed the missing body parts long ago." Sherlock shook his head in disappointment as he threw his coat over his armchair and wandered into the kitchen. "All in all the case was boring and if it hadn't been for one tiny part I would delete it right away."

 

There was a sudden gleam in Sherlock's eyes as he spoke the last words and John smirked slightly as he followed his friend into the kitchen. "You mean the part when I tackled our suspect to the ground and twisted his arm until he screamed?"

 

"Exactly," John followed the movement of Sherlock's tongue as it darted out to wet plush lips. "It was very... exciting to watch."

 

John couldn't say who moved first after this statement but it didn't matter as he finally got to claim his friend's lips for himself. Sherlock tasted of coffee and biscuits as John licked into his mouth and then sucked on his lower lip until his friend moaned into the kiss and then started an attack of his own. 

 

If someone had told John that Sherlock was a great kisser he would have believed them but he would have never expected this. Sherlock wasn't only kissing John but taking him apart with every nip and lick of his skilled mouth until the arms of his friend were the only thing that kept John from falling to the floor as his legs felt like they were made of jelly. 

 

Or maybe, an amused part of his mind remarked, it was because most of his blood had flowed south and he had craned his neck for the last ten minutes or so to compensate for their difference in height.

 

No matter though when a quiet "Bedroom?" was voiced in between kisses John still managed to get his legs to work as they both stumbled in the direction of Sherlock's room. No chance that they would make the stairs to his room without a painful accident. As it was, they only barely found their way onto the bed without knocking into the wardrobe or stumbling over the nightstand. 

 

"This isn't too fast, right?" Sherlock broke their kiss as they rearranged their limbs to lie face to face. "I mean... I usually don't and... my experiences are limited..."

 

John interrupted his friend's insecure stuttering with a soft kiss and stroked his cheek. "It's all fine."

 

Their eyes locked and whatever Sherlock saw in his was enough to scatter his doubts as their lips found each other's again. The kiss moved from sweet and slow to passionate and desperate as hands were allowed to roam more freely in this position. Soon John found himself tucking impatiently at the tight shirt that covered too much of the skin he was dying to explore.

 

"And here I thought I was impatient." Sherlock chuckled as he rolled away from John and made fast work of his clothes. 

 

Not sexy but efficient, John thought in amusement as a pair of socks flew across the room and followed his friend's example without a second thought. Finally after endless seconds they were both completely naked and John couldn't stop his eyes from taking in everything that Sherlock had to offer. From the dark, curly hair on his chest over the well-muscled torso and legs to the hard cock that stood at attention.

 

Unconsciously, John's tongue darted out to lick his lips and he smirked when he felt Sherlock's eyes tracing the movement. "You are gorgeous," John whispered honestly as he traced a finger over quivering pectoral muscles and then looked up to find the most beautiful blush gracing his lover's features. Either Sherlock had even less experience than John had been let to believe or he had never been with someone who wanted him for more than his body. Knowing his friend, the latter was very likely and would also explain why he was such a great kisser but appeared as shy as a young man with his first lover at times. John pushed the anger and sadness that this thought brought aside and claimed the inviting lips of his friend in a long and deep kiss. John poured all of his feelings into it as he pushed Sherlock back into the pillows and straddled him as he leaned over him.

 

"What do you want to do?" 

 

Wide blown - and slightly glassy - eyes looked up at John as if the question was too complicated to comprehend before they regained some of their usual sharpness and roamed over John's body. Warm fingers found the scar on his left shoulder and traced the lines - some less faded than others - the wayward bullet had left behind before they moved to his chest. They didn't linger on the faint scars that told the story of one of the battles that John had fought in the past but neither did they ignore them. It was as if Sherlock wanted to explore his whole body by touch alone. His hands wandered over his stomach and tickled his sides until two fingers stroked between dark curls and hunger burned from deep within blue eyes as Sherlock's gaze met his.

 

"I want to do everything." 

 

The words sent a shiver down John's spine but he still shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, but I fear we won't manage everything in one evening. But," he added when disappointment clouded over his lover's face. "I'm sure we will have enough nights and days to make up for that. I'm certainly up for anything, as long as it doesn't involve any kind of pain play." 

 

At this point John held his breath. Not because he feared that Sherlock was in some extreme kinky stuff but rather because most of his former lovers had frowned at this or a similar statement from him. He could still remember the first boyfriend he had had after his transition who had stared at him like John had grown a second head. 

 

"Certainly, you don't want to have anything up your vagina, right? You aren't a woman after all." 

 

As well-meant as this comment had been - and Marc had supported John even after they had split up - John had still bristled at it. He could decide himself what kind of sex he wanted to have without someone telling him that men weren't supposed to enjoy these practices.

 

Thankfully, Sherlock didn't even bate an eye at John's statement but only nodded enthusiastically and then smiled shyly up at him. "Could we... I want to taste you and I would also like..."

 

John smirked knowingly and moved around on top of his lover until he had found a position in which he could easily reach Sherlock's cock while his lover could pleasure him as well. The only downside was that John wouldn't get to watch Sherlock's face as he sucked him off.  
Next time, he assured himself before he took the thick length in hand and flickered his tongue over it for a first taste.

 

It was obvious that while Sherlock rarely slept and or eat while on a case, he still took good care of his bodily hygiene. John hummed approvingly as he licked a long strip from the base of his cock up to its head and teased the slit with his tongue. His efforts were rewarded with a drop of pre-come and a groan from his lover. John grinned to himself before a sound - half whimper, half moan - slipped from his own throat as Sherlock spread him open with his fingers and nipped at the soft flesh, right above his clitoris.

 

"Why do you call it a clitoris? Doesn't this sound too feminine? Don't you want to refer to it as your cock?"

John shoved the memory of some well-intended questions aside - he could refer to his genitals as he saw fit like other men did- and concentrated on the task at hand, literally. The head of the cock fitted perfectly into his mouth and John took it's time sucking on. He let some of his spit trickle down the hard length to use as lubricant before he closed his hand around it and started to stroke Sherlock's cock to add to the sensation. Nevermind, that he lost his rhythm more than once whenever Sherlock did something especially wicked with his tongue. Like right now... Oh God!

 

John barely managed not to nick the sensitive flesh in his mouth with his teeth when a long and slender finger pushed into him while a wet, hot tongue circled his clitoris with just the right pressure to make his toes curl in pleasure. He couldn't move - let alone suck Sherlock off without causing injury in the process - as more blood rushed between his legs and he felt himself getting closer to the edge with every lick and push of his lover. But it wasn't enough. Not yet. He needed more. A little more from everything that Sherlock was giving him to come. Still, he didn't know how to tell him while his whole being was focused on the building pleasure that wasn't enough... and yet at the same time almost felt like too much.

 

When the skilled tongue moved away from his most sensitive flesh, John almost screamed in frustration - the cock in his mouth be damned - but then instead groaned in pure bliss when said tongue pushed inside him and two slick fingers found his clitoris Yes, that definitely was it. The cock slipped free from John's mouth as he panted for breath. His inner muscles contracted as a powerful wave of pure pleasure washed over his body and tore a hoarse scream from his lips.

 

"Oh God!" 

 

John had almost forgotten how good it felt. How satisfying it was to ride wave after wave of his orgasm until he was a shaking and boneless mess and collapsed on top of his lover. Thankfully Sherlock neither complained nor over stimulated him as John slowly came back to himself.

 

"Wow, Sherlock that was bloody amazing!"

 

He couldn't see the expression of his lover but John was certain that the brilliant genius was blushing. Next time they really needed to do it face to face or maybe... this time even. After all, he realised with a look at one still erect cock Sherlock hadn't come yet and John wasn't in the habit of letting his lovers go to sleep unsatisfied. 

 

"John, not to ruin the mood but you are getting heavy." 

 

Chuckling quietly John somehow - with a little help of his lover - managed to roll off Sherlock and moved around until he could meet his gaze.

 

"You were fantastic." The praise slipped from his lips once more and tinted sharp cheekbones in a faint pink. "Absolutely brilliant," John added just to intensify the blush and then sealed glistening lips in a deep kiss. The taste of himself in Sherlock's mouth was enough to send another thrill through his body and made heat pool between his legs again.

 

That was nice. More than nice, in fact. John sighed happily as he enjoyed the kiss and the low key arousal for a while before he decided that they both needed something more and reached for one boney shoulder. It took some pulling and wriggling around but in the end John got what he wanted. They rolled around, until Sherlock leaned over him and John - foreseeing the obvious question - nodded. "Yes, I want you to take me."

 

A tiny gasp escaped Sherlock's lips and his pupils dilated even further as he stared down at John. There were surprise and anticipation written all over his sharp features but John also noticed an underlining nervousness and he frowned slightly. Why, would Sherlock be nervous now? They had already spent plenty of time in bed and John had experienced a fantastic orgasm while it also appeared that his lover was enjoying himself. So what about his proposal made the otherwise over-confident detective uncomfortable?

 

"Maybe, he isn't sure where to put his cock so to speak." A nasty voice in his head reminded John of all the times when men either hadn't wanted to have vaginal sex with him or hadn't treated him like a man anymore afterwards. No wonder that he had exclusively dated women for a long time after all of his failed relationships with men during school and medical training. Still, John wasn't afraid that Sherlock would treat him any differently tomorrow but it appeared that his lover needed a push in the right direction.

 

Without hesitation John grabbed Sherlock's right hand and led it between his legs where his lover's fingers had already pushed into him before and where John was still wet and ready.   
"I want you to take me like this."

 

"Yes John, I am aware of that." Sherlock had the nerve to roll his eyes at him while one of his fingers pushed a few centimeters into him and tore a groan from John's throat. "If you had wanted to have anal sex then you would have asked for lube, already."

 

"Then why... Oh God..." John momentarily forgot what he had intended to say when Sherlock scissored two fingers inside him and more blood rushed southwards as his body throbbed with renewed lust. 

 

"Sherlock, please." John moaned when his lover took his time teasing him to the edge with his skilled fingers. Any other time John would have loved to come like this - again - but tonight he wanted to be as close to Sherlock as possible - to feel his lover inside him - and the anticipation was slowly driving him mad.

 

"Patience." A sly smile turned well-kissed lips upwards as Sherlock reached for the drawer of his nightstand and fished a square packet out of it. Through a haze of lust John noted the slight tremble in Sherlock's hand as he rolled the condom down over his hard length. He almost found the words to ask if something was wrong but then Sherlock aligned their bodies and John forgot his questions as his lover pushed into him.

 

And God, it felt fantastic. John couldn't believe that they hadn't done this before - any of this - as his body stretched around Sherlock to allow him inside. 

 

"Oh John!" Thousands of emotions washed over the expressive face of his lover as he moved his pelvis and pushed even deeper into John.

 

"Sherlock..." There was the question again on the tip of his tongue but either Sherlock didn't want to talk or he had perfect natural timing as he leaned forward to seal John's lips in a passionate kiss and started to thrust into him at the same time. 

 

There was no finesse to it at first just wild and animalistic pounding while groaning and gasping into each other's mouths and... John loved it. He loved the feel of Sherlock going wild between his legs and how his usually aloof lover lost it completely when he was with John. He couldn't say how long they moved like this. How often exactly Sherlock thrust into him and John meet him with an upwards movement of his hips. How hard they clutched onto each other as the bed squeaked in protest at the harsh treatment. John only noticed when Sherlock brought a little space between their bodies and shifted his weight onto his right arm. He almost protested against the changed paced... almost.

 

"Oh holy fuck!"

 

Either Sherlock was a bloody marvel in bed or very good at guessing what John liked. The double stimulation of Sherlock rubbing his clitoris with his finger while also thrusting into him at a new angle was too much. Too much to experience without losing it and John felt himself tumbling over the edge when his lover pushed especially deeply into him.

 

He was gasping and panting as he held onto Sherlock for dear life while his lover thrust into him and John shuddered through yet another wave of lust even as a part of his mind pointed out to him that it would soon be too much. And that Sherlock needed to stop or change positions if John didn't want the pleasure to turn into pain. He was about to gather his wits about him and tell his lover when Sherlock thrust one more time into him and then went completely still. His mouth formed a perfect "O" as he came into him and John stared his fill as Sherlock came apart before his eyes. It was a sight, John would cherish and hold close to his heart until his last day on this earth. 

 

"John." Sherlock's voice was a hoarse whisper as he collapsed half on top of him and nuzzled at his neck. "John, this was... fantastic."

 

"Yes," John agreed simply and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's sweaty forehead as he held him close. 

 

They would have fallen asleep like this if necessity hadn't forced them apart. Sherlock made short work of the condom - John hoped he had knotted it before throwing it on the floor - and then grabbed tissues for both of them from the nightstand.

 

Still sweaty but at least partly cleaned up they snuggled back under the covers and John smiled fondly when Sherlock cuddled close to him. "This was the first time."

 

John blinked down at the head of wild curls. "Of course, this was our first time together."

"No... I mean yes." A nervous laugh fell from Sherlock's lips. "You are right but... I mean for me. It was the first time that I was... inside someone."

 

John didn't need to be a genius to know that Sherlock was blushing furiously at this confession as he hide his face against John's shoulder. In a way he understood why his lover was embarrassed - a look at their society and what was expected of men cleared that up - but at the same time he didn't see why it should matter. Only insofar as that John now knew why Sherlock had been so nervous at first. It somehow put his mind at ease that it had nothing whatsoever to do with his body.

 

"God forbid I have to prepare myself for even more awesome lovemaking in the future because," John murmured quietly when Sherlock peeked up at him. "You were bloody fantastic tonight and if this was only your first time on top then I don't know how long I will survive."

 

The body against his relaxed notable and John smiled when his lover breathed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "We can switch if one of us is in danger of passing out from one position. Also, there are a lot of things I have always wanted to try but..."

 

John interrupted Sherlock's rambling with a deep kiss and then sank back down into the pillows. "Later. I need to sleep for a few hours before I'm ready for another round."

 

"Fine."

 

John chuckled quietly and couldn't help pressing another kiss to Sherlock's sinful lips before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in his lover's arms for the first of many times.


End file.
